


Please, Tommy. Please. | Newtmas

by Loveless223



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, newtmas - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223
Summary: Newt enfermo y convertido en crank, se encuentra una última vez con Thomas.Denver, aquella ciudad que sería testigo silencioso de la última confesión que Newt y Thomas se harían en la vida."Ellos estaban destinados a amarse, pero no a estar juntos."One-shot basado en la temido capítulo 55 de la Cura Mortal.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Please, Tommy. Please. | Newtmas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son idea y creación de James Dashner y su saga Maze Runner.   
> Lo que encontraran a continuación es una adaptación de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado leer en el temido capítulo 55 de la Cura Mortal, todo esto sin fines de lucro.  
> Los físicos pertenecen a Dylan y Thomas, respectivamente.  
> Si aún te continua doliendo la muerte de Newt, es recomendable no leas el siguiente one shot.

Podía sentir claramente como subían por su cerebro. Los escuchaba caminando, mordiendo, devorando la poca o nula cordura que acompañaba sus acciones. Tenía breves momentos de lucidez donde podía traer las imágenes de Thomas, de Minho o incluso de Chuck o Alby a su mente, pero eran breves, muy breves. El resto del tiempo tan solo se la pasaba deseando abrirse la cabeza y extirparse el cerebro, lo sabía, porque en un arrebato en el medio de la enfermedad, se había arrancado un largo mechón rubio, dejando al rojo vivo parte de la piel de su cabeza.

Estaba cerca del final y Newt lo sabía.

En un escaso momento de lucidez fue capaz de recordar la nota que le había dejado a Tommy, aquella nota que abandonó en el Berg antes de que lo tiraran a su suerte en el _Palacio_ _de los Cranks_.

Con aquel simple recuerdo sobrevinieron unos cuantos más, incluyendo parte de su miertera vida dentro de las paredes de C.R.U.E.L.

Recordó el rostro de Thomas aquel día en que lo conoció, aquel día en que fue él quien tuvo que ir a buscar a los reclutas de _Elite_ a sus habitaciones, recordó aquel rostro lleno de lunares y aquellos cabellos castaños despeinados, recordó ese par de ojos color miel que le habían observado con confusión, pero que sin embargo, había aceptado seguirlo sin muchas preguntas. A partir de ese día y cada noche, Newt se había reunido con él, con Teresa, con Alby, Minho, con sus amigos. Probablemente de haber aceptado que le regresaran los recuerdos, hubiese podido ser capaz de comprender la razón por la que Thomas significaba tanto para él.

_Tommy, su Tommy._

Durante aquel minuto de lucidez Newt deseó verlo una vez más, deseó regresar el tiempo y aceptar volver con Thomas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hablarle, expresarse con la poca coherencia que aún recorría sus escasas neuronas funcionales. De nuevo los destellos le invadieron, recordó el área, recordó aquel día en que Thomas los había sacado del laberinto con tanta determinación. Recordó cuanto había luchado fieramente contra los Penitentes, recordó el desierto, recordó todas las pruebas que lo habían llevado hasta aquel punto.... Y después, nada.

Se halló parado en el medio del desastre que era aquella miertera ciudad, observando a los cranks que se encontraban cerca de él, gritando, perdiendo la cordura.  
Había llegado a Denver horas atrás, cuando los cranks habían completado su plan de tomar la ciudad en un intento por sobrevivir y probablemente, por vengarse de lo que hallaran a su paso.  
Ahora pertenecía a ellos, y sabía que dentro de unas horas cuando ya no fuese capaz ni de recordar quien era, ellos serían los que le cuidarían las espaldas o al menos, algo remotamente similar. Serían los últimos pasos que daría y que sería capaz de procesar.

Dejó de pensar al segundo que notó como los demás cranks se abalanzaban sobre una pila de basura, buscando comida, peleándose los unos con los otros por las cajas que se encontraban a su paso. Newt se había quedado atrás, justo en el medio de la carretera completamente al margen de todo aquello. Podía estar enfermo, pero no lo suficiente como para pelear a muerte por un pedazo de carne podrida.

Elevó su diestra y terminó por hundir sus uñas en la piel lacerada de su cabeza, buscando calmar la comezón que ya se hacía insoportable a ese punto. Era estúpido reclamarle al viento y a un Thomas ausente, era tonto querer gritarle al shank por no haber cumplido con la simple petición que le había hecho, pero aún así, seguía dándole vueltas a ello en su mente.

La línea de sus pensamientos solo se vio interrumpida al segundo que un trío de vehículos de los suyos, le hizo frente a una camioneta que se abría paso por la carretera. El chirrido de llantas le hizo centrar sus ojos inyectados de sangre en el peculiar escenario, siendo capaz de notar como la extraña camioneta se abrió paso y terminó por estrellarse contra el muro de concreto cercano. El movimiento en el interior del vehículo logró que los ojos pardos de Newt escrutaran la escena con más detenimiento, no demorando absolutamente nada en reparar en la familiar figura que se lograba ver por una de las ventanillas destrozadas: Ese era Thomas.

La camioneta echó reversa y estuvo a punto de continuar por su camino, pero el vehículo terminó por detenerse de manera abrupta, todo aquello justo a seis metros desde donde Newt se hallaba observando.

La mirada que alguna vez había sido color chocolate, se hallaba clavada fijamente en la puerta de metal que se abría y le permitía finalmente, observar una vez más a aquel castaño que tan bien conocía. En algún segundo, el rubio había tenido el impulso de moverse, de ir hasta él y comprobar que aquello estaba sucediendo, pero no lo hizo; simplemente se quedó ahí con los brazos laxos a cada uno de sus costados, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del chico frente a él, hasta que este se detuvo justo a la mitad del camino.

—Hola Newt. Soy yo, Thomas. Todavía te acuerdas de mí, ¿No es cierto?

Newt lo observó con detenimiento. Una claridad repentina le abordó de un segundo a otro, escuchando las palabras que el castaño había soltado por aquel instante. La comisura diestra de su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa, mientras repasaba la punta de su lengua sobre su roto y desgastado labio inferior.

—Claro que te recuerdo, Tommy. Fuiste a verme al _Palacio_ , a restregarme en las narices que habías ignorado mi nota. No puedo haberme vuelto completamente loco en tan pocos días —. Tragó saliva de manera audible a la par que sus cejas se arrugaban y sus ojos pardos inyectados en sangre, recorrían de pies a cabeza al chico delante suyo.

A ese punto nada tenía sentido.

Lo que había guardado tan recelosamente desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado en el área, desde que había observado a Thomas con aquella determinación, desde que había decidido seguirle sin importar nada... No, nada de eso tenía sentido.

—¿Entonces qué haces acá? ¿Por qué estás con... ellos?

Con la mirada de confusión de Thomas encima suyo, no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos entre el chico y los cranks que aun peleaban por comida en los montones de basura. Sus labios se separaron de nuevo y un escaso suspiro se fugó de los mismos, al tiempo en que sus facciones se suavizaban y dejaban ver al chico que alguna vez había sido.

—Va y viene, viejo —murmuró caminando hacia él, dejando que escasos pasos los separaran apenas. Subió la diestra hasta sus cabellos rubios que ahora yacían debajo de una capa de lodo y sangre, rascándose brevemente aquella parte de su cabeza que le producía una comezón insoportable—. A veces no soy capaz de controlarme, Tommy, y apenas sé lo que estoy haciendo —hizo una pausa y ladeó el rostro ligeramente, manteniendo aquella enferma mirada sobre el otro—. Pero en general es como una picazón en el cerebro, que trastorna todo y me vuelve irritable —hizo otra pausa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un vago intento de recuperar la lucidez.

No quería que él lo viese de esa forma.

—Ahora pareces estar bien —las palabras de Thomas le sonaban irreales en aquel momento. Newt quiso echarse a reír. ¿En serio estaba diciendo aquello?

—Sí, bueno. La única razón por la que estoy con estos chiflados del _Palacio_ es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Se pelean, pero también son un grupo. Si uno está solo, se le acabaron las oportunidades —apartó la mano de su cabeza y observó sus uñas que yacían impregnadas con una fina capa de sangre. El dolor ya no estaba y solía hacerse más daño con aquello de lo que realmente hubiese querido.

—Newt, ven conmigo ahora mismo. Podemos llevarte a un lugar más seguro, mejor que...

Thomas no terminó de hablar, la risa del mayor había cortado sus palabras. De verdad Newt no pensaba que Tommy continuara diciendo tantas estupideces juntas. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de concentrarse, de ignorar de nueva cuenta la comezón.

—Vete de aquí, Tommy. Lárgate —. A ese punto, Newt ignoraba cuanto tiempo le quedaba, no quería ser él quien atacara la primera vez, cuando se olvidara qué representaba la persona que se hallaba de pie a escasos pasos de distancia.

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico que hubiese existido de momento, Thomas se había acercado. Los pasos entre ellos se redujeron a nada al segundo en que el castaño estiró ambas manos y acunó las mejillas del otro; delineando con sus pulgares los sucios pómulos del rubio, la estilizada nariz, y descendiendo hasta que sus yemas pudieron rozar los agrietados labios manchados de sangre seca y saliva.

Newt dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y dejó que la cálida sensación le llenase por un momento. Sus brazos se tensaron y sus manos subieron lentamente hasta las muñecas del ex-corredor, apresándolas con suavidad, rogando en su interior que aquel segundo se prolongara, que pudiese apartar todo el hoyo negro de sensaciones que le incitaban a hacer cosas... Que no comprendía del todo. El abismo de sus ojos desapareció dos segundos, dos segundos en los que volvía a ser él, dos segundos en los que volvía a mirar a Tommy como todo el tiempo lo había hecho. Thomas, su Thomas.

—Tommy... —el murmuro se fugó de sus labios, se inclinó, el espacio entre ambos desapareció. Newt fue capaz de sentir el cálido aliento del menor contra su rostro, la sensación con la que había soñado desde que su largo camino juntos había comenzado.

—Ven conmigo —la voz del ex -corredor sonó en una súplica, mientras sus ojos color miel seguían perdiéndose en Newt—. Te ataré si eso te hace sentir mejor.

El rubio intentó procesar aquello, considerarlo como una opción, pero de nuevo todo se fue a la plopus cuando fue capaz de sentir el estallido en su cerebro: esas cosas no se detenían, dolía, dolía mucho.

—¡Shuck! —lo apartó de un empujón, su rostro se tiñó de rojo con la ira que le invadió, mientras el par vacío volvía a mirarle con odio y desesperación—. ¡Cierra la boca, traidor! ¿Acaso no leíste mi nota? ¿No puedes hacer ni una miserable cosa por mí? ¿Tienes que ser el mismo héroe de siempre? ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te odié! —la mentira brotó de sus labios antes de que Newt se diera cuenta, si es que aún lo hacía.

— Newt... —el rostro de Thomas se contrajo con una mueca de dolor, mientras sus iris color miel continuaban clavados en el chico frente a él. Retrocedió un paso, indeciso, sin entender si podía acercarse al rubio y salir victorioso o si debía mantener la distancia establecida.

—¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! Cuando murieron los primeros Creadores podrías haberlos detenido. De alguna manera. ¡Pero no! Tuviste que continuar, tratar de salvar al mundo, ser un héroe. Y fuiste al Laberinto y seguiste adelante. ¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Tienes que ser el único al que la gente recuerde y venere! ¡Deberíamos haberte arrojado por el hueco de la caja! —toda la bola de plopus que pululaba en su cabeza finalmente había salido, justo al segundo en que los filtros dejaron de existir en su mente. No le importaba lastimar a Thomas, no de momento.

Con la renguera más evidente que nunca, Newt finalmente había avanzado de nueva cuenta hasta donde se hallaba el menor, aquel que aún le miraba como si se negara a aceptar que aquello estaba pasando. Una voz proveniente de la camioneta semi-destruida logró capturar la atención del rubio, aunque terminó por ignorar de manera olímpica la amenaza que seguramente se dirigía a él, puesto que Thomas hizo callar al sujeto, no demorando absolutamente nada en regresar su atención hacia él.

—Detente, Newt. Escúchame. Yo sé que puedes comprender lo que digo —la mirada suplicante de Thomas no se había apartado de él ni un instante, pero ni aún por ello, el rubio hubo detenido su andar.

—¡Te odio Tommy! —un par de venas rojas más lograron posicionarse en los ojos del rubio, quien apretaba la mandíbula hasta el punto de hacerla tronar. La visión que por aquel segundo presentaba había logrado que el menor diera un paso atrás, transformando su mirada de súplica lentamente en una de miedo—. ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! —la mentira continuaba brotando de sus labios. Newt no era capaz de controlar la ira que le devoraba lentamente las entrañas, esa que le hacía olvidar que la persona que yacía frente a él, era la más importante que alguna vez había tenido en su vida, luego de Lizzy, todo lo que tenía era a Tommy—. ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti, después de toda la garlopa cosa que soporté en el Laberinto, no puedes hacer la única cosa que te pedí en mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera puedo soportar la asquerosa visión de tu miertera cara!

Thomas retrocedió dos pasos más.

—Newt, tienes que detenerte. Te van a disparar. ¡Quédate quieto y escúchame! Sube a la camioneta, deja que te ate. ¡Dame una oportunidad! —terror y miedo, miedo por él mismo y miedo por su amigo. La mirada de Thomas era una extraña mezcla que ya no se podía definir, pero ni aún con aquella respuesta o aquellos iris amielados sumidos en desesperación, Newt se había detenido.

El rubio terminó por abalanzarse contra Thomas, ignorando el disparo que salió desde la camioneta y se dirigió hasta su posición, dejando que los destellos eléctricos murieran contra el pavimento cercano a su posición.  
El cuerpo del castaño cedió ante él, estrellándose de un momento a otro contra el suelo, destruyéndole la espalda al instante. Las manos de Newt se anclaron firmemente a los hombros de Tommy, mientras sus piernas se deslizaron a cada lado de sus caderas, dejándole a horcajadas encima del ex-corredor y a la merced de la ira que lentamente le consumía el raciocinio.

—Debería arrancarte los ojos —murmuró apretando luego los dientes, aferrando las ropas del menor y golpeándole contra el piso debajo de su cuerpo por primera ocasión —. Darte una lección sobre la estupidez. ¿Quién te mandó a venir acá? ¿Esperabas que te recibiera con un maldito abrazo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasáramos un buen rato recordando los buenos momentos vividos en el área?

Esta vez el rubio había soltado uno de los hombros del ex corredor, dejando que su mano se situara en el tenso y sucio mentón del chico debajo suyo, apoyando entonces su codo contra el pecho del otro, el cual subía y bajaba de manera frenética, delatando el actual estado en el que Thomas se encontraba.

Fue la mano del castaño la que en algún punto de aquel forcejeo, habría terminado por deslizarse sobre sus prendas, palpando la pistola que guardaba entre las mismas.

—Tommy, ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo esta renguera? ¿Alguna vez te lo dije? Me parece que no. —ahí estaba, con el rostro contraído por una mueca de dolor, ignorando las acciones del chico debajo suyo y dejándose llevar por el hoyo negro de la locura. Segundos de raciocinio que apenas le permitían estructurar palabras de manera coherente, armar recuerdos y situaciones.

Durante un momento recordó aquel día en el laberinto, aquel día en el que se había sentido tan vacío y sin esperanza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —la voz de Thomas había sonado sin ánimo, sin energía, mientras sus dedos se asían al mango del arma, preparándose para el peor escenario en su cabeza.

—Traté de matarme en el laberinto. Trepé hasta la mitad de uno de esos malditos muros y salté. Alby me encontró y me arrastró de regreso al área antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Odiaba ese lugar, Tommy. Detesté hasta el último segundo de cada día que pasé ahí. ¡Y todo fue... por... tu culpa! —un segundo golpe sonó seco contra el piso, y Newt fue capaz de rememorar aquel día, de ir más hacia atrás, de recordar las blancas paredes de C.R.U.E.L., de recordar a aquel niño con el rostro lleno de lunares.

De nuevo recordó pasillos, sonrisas, a Minho, a Alby, a Tommy. Su Tommy. Su sonrisa, sus pequeñas manos, sus pasos corriendo por los pasillos en sus escapadas nocturnas. Aquellos roces inocentes, aquellas veces en que la mano de su amigo sostuvo la propia para darle aliento. Aquella última vez en que las palabras brotaron de sus labios sabiendo que al día siguiente, lo perdería para siempre. La última vez en que se habían visto, cuando sus inocentes sentimientos afloraron al último segundo, en conjunto con el miedo, la desesperación y la incertidumbre. Les habían privado de conocer aquella nueva emoción, les habían privado de ser felices aún en el medio de toda la plopus en la que el mundo ya se había sumido a su alrededor.

_Tommy, Tommy, ese era su Tommy._

Su rostro volvió a torcerse, pero la ira había desaparecido y la tristeza había sustituido todo rastro de ella. Se dejó vencer por el segundo que su fuerza falló, pegando su frente teñida en carmín contra la frente del chico debajo suyo.

—Te recuerdo —murmuró destruido, sintiendo el dolor palpitando en su cerebro y luchando de manera inútil contra la enfermedad. El neutralizador era inservible ya a ese punto— Tommy, mi Tommy —. El susurro brotó quebrado antes de que sus labios buscaran los del menor, depositando el beso que debió ocurrir tanto tiempo atrás, cuando tenían tiempo de seguir, de luchar.

Fue dulce, fue casto, Newt nunca había besado a nadie en su vida y probablemente, nunca más lo haría de nuevo.

—Mátame —los ojos color miel de Thomas le miraron contrariados, aterrorizados ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle algo así bajo aquellas circunstancias? Los sentimientos que guardaba en su pecho habían explotado finalmente, toda la plopus que había ocultado desde que Teresa había llegado a su vida, finalmente salió a la superficie.

Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde.

—No puedo, no lo haré, Newt. No... Newt... —. Finiquitó el menor, mientras trataba de ocultar (A duras penas) el miedo que le devoraba por dentro y amenazaba por romperlo en cualquier momento.

Todo explotó de nuevo dentro de Newt. Una parte de él luchaba con dientes y uñas por no dejarse llevar, por mantenerse ahí, aún cuerdo para su Tommy. Quería pensar que de alguna mágica manera todo tendría solución, que podría curarse, salir de ahí, vivir, amar a Thomas. Pero eso no era más que una simple utopía inalcanzable. Su destino estuvo sellado desde el segundo en que le arrebataron de su hogar y le introdujeron al Laberinto.

Por la periferia de su vista, fue capaz de notar la mano que el menor tenía justo en el mango del arma. Se giró de un momento a otro, sujetando la mano de Thomas y atrayéndolo hasta él, obligándolo a levantar el arma hasta que el extremo de esta chocó contra su propia frente.

—¡Intenta redimirte! ¡Mátame antes de que me convierta en uno de esos monstruosos caníbales! ¡Mátame! ¡Yo te confíe la nota! ¡A ti y a nadie más! ¡Sácame de esta tortura!

La mano de Thomas intentó despegarse del agarre de Newt, pero la fuerza que la adrenalina le daba al otro por aquel segundo, le impidió moverse por completo de aquella posición.

—No puedo, Newt, no puedo. Por favor... —la mirada del castaño se cristalizó de un momento a otro, tratando de tragarse el llanto que de momento ya luchaba por desbordarse de su mirada—. No me pidas esto, no ahora...

—¡Arrepiéntete de lo que hiciste! —el dolor le comía la razón. Newt ya no quería sentirlo, ya no quería que su Tommy le observara más en aquella deplorable situación. Solo quería que esa tortura acabara—. Mátame, maldito cobarde. Demuéstrate a ti mismo que puedes hacer lo correcto. No me hagas sufrir más.

La mirada horrorizada de Thomas continuó anclada a la figura del rubio encima de él. Acababa de descubrir que todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que aquel shank le hacía sentir era correspondido, y ahora, ¿Ahora le pedía que acabase de aquella manera?

—Newt, tal vez podamos...

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Yo confíe en ti! ¡Hazlo de una vez! —. Porque Newt ya no razonaba por aquel instante, porque Newt había olvidado el beso que segundos atrás habían compartido, aquel donde había vertido todos los sentimientos que siempre le ocultó al menor.

—No puedo —ahí estaba de nuevo la voz quebrada de Thomas, suplicando hallar aún a aquel muchacho que había conocido en el área tanto tiempo atrás.

—¡Hazlo! —el rugido de Newt resonó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dedos contra los de Thomas, logrando seguramente, dejar alguna marca rojiza sobre la piel blanca de los mismos.

—¡No puedo!

—Mátame o yo te mataré a ti. ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame!

—Newt...

—¡Hazlo antes de que me convierta en uno de ellos!

—Yo...

—¡MÁTAME! — de nuevo el rubio elevó el tono de su voz, al segundo que el último atisbo de cordura hacía acto de presencia en su descolocada mirada.

Mordió su labio inferior y dejó que una lágrima carmín se filtrara de sus pupilas, yendo a parar directamente sobre una de las mejillas del shank debajo suyo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el mar de sensaciones que de nuevo le llenaron de manera inclemente.

Amó a Tommy, amaba a Tommy, y amaría siempre a Tommy. Y aunque C.R.U.E.L. había sido capaz de arrebatarle aquellos recuerdos a lado de él, el sentimiento siempre había prevalecido, con neutralizador o sin él. Ellos estaban destinados a amarse, pero no a estar juntos.

Fue en aquel último destello de cordura que su mano había cedido, que una vez más su rostro volvió a inclinarse sobre el del castaño, dejando que el último beso entre ellos hiciera acto de presencia: la despedida. Thomas correspondió el contacto sin necesidad de pensarlo, como si la vida se le escapara en el medio de aquellos labios completamente rotos, sin importarle absolutamente nada la deplorable apariencia que Newt portaba por aquel instante.

Hechos el uno para el otro, destinados en toda época, en toda era, en todas sus vidas.

—Te amo, Tommy —el susurro brotó de los labios de Newt en apenas un hilo de voz, sabiendo que esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría de expresarle sus sentimientos al menor.

Tomó impulso una vez más y se alejó del rostro de Thomas, ese que aún yacía contrariado y sumido en un inmenso dolor, que Newt ya no era capaz de ignorar. De nuevo dejó que su mano ejerciera fuerza sobre la de Thomas, aquella que se negaba a sostener el arma ya a ese punto.

_Por favor, Tommy. Por favor_.

  
Un estallido y no hubo más tras ello.

Newt no fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta a su confesión. De un segundo a otro, el mundo se había detenido y el dolor finalmente había desaparecido.


End file.
